Shiba Roses
Summary Shiba Roses the "Sword Saint" is a supporting character from the manga RAVE/Rave Master, and was the very first Rave Master. He had fought in the war against the mother of all Dark Bring, Sinclair, fifty years ago, and had embarked on a journey to gather the five mystical Rave Stones that went missing since. He eventually transferred the responsibility of defeating all five Dark Brings (Shadow Stones) to his successor, Haru Glory, the second Rave Master. He acknowledged Haru as the second Rave Master when Rave chose Haru and tasked Haru with the responsibility of bringing peace to the world by gathering all the Raves. In his battle to against Haru in his final test to prove if he is a worthy Rave Master, Shiba was given an elixir so he could revert to his younger self to when he was the Rave Master himself. Only being able to sustain his younger body for 15 minutes, Shiba fought knowing that if he drank the elixir, he would die. Shiba, however, died happy in Elie's arms having recognized her as Resha, his "lost" and only love. In the battle, Shiba said that he has devoted himself for the world for over 50 years which much to Haru amazement who has only become the Rave Master for 2 years. In his time as Rave Master, he is known as the Sword Saint for his mastery of the sword. He is the original wielder of the TCM, hence he could use all ten swords, including the original tenth sword Star Raver, while Haru could not even master the ninth and needed a new sword as his tenth sword. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely higher Name: Shiba Roses Origin: RAVE Gender: Male Age: 70+ Classification: Human, First Rave Master, The Sword Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Excellent Swordsmanship, can use 10 different forms with his sword (which gives him abilities such as: Wind creation and manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, the ability to cut and seal raw energy, the ability to create explosions, Ice creation and manipulation etc Attack Potency: At least Island level via power-scaling, likely higher Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (he is one of the high tiers, he was also faster than Haru even when the latter was using Silfarion) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Island Class via power-scaling (About as strong as Gale and King whose clash shook the entire Earth) Durability: At least Island level via power-scaling Stamina: Superhuman, even before obtaining Rave he was capable of effortlessly defeating several large groups of enemy soldiers Range: Extended melee range with his sword, higher with his other abilities Standard Equipment: Originally the Ten Commandments, now a regular sword made by Musica's grandfather Intelligence: Expert Combatant (is the strongest swordsman in RAVE) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Form 1: Eisenmeteor (Unuseable): The original form of the Ten Commandents, it's a plain metal sword that can't be blocked by magic attacks. * Form 2: Explosion: A sword with no proper cutting edge but it creates a powerful explosion on contact with the enemy. * Form 3: Silfarion: This sword allows the Rave Master to become extremely light, granting great speed and the ability to create blades of air for long-ranged attacks. However, the Silpharion is relatively weak as a melee weapon and is no more than a normal sword for attacking. * Form 4: Runesave: A unique jagged sword which cannot cut anything physical but can cut things without a tangible form like lightning, fire, water or smoke. It can also be used to seal magic. * Form 5: Blue Crimson: The Ten Commandments splits into two blades with one having the properties of fire and the other having the properties of ice. The fire and ice can also be used as ranged attacks. * Form 6: Mel Force: The sword of air, this form allows the user to fire powerful bursts of air at the enemy to blow them away and paralyze them. * Form 7: Gravity Core: An incredibly destructive sword that is able to cut through very hard things. However, the tradeoff is its extremely heavy weight and thus requiring great strength to use. * Form 8: Million Suns: Meaning "the force of a million suns." A sword whose blade is composed purely of Light, the holy light generally blinds Shiba's opponents and dispels darkness. * Form 9: Sacrifar: The most destructive of all the forms, Sacrifar is a frightening blade of bloodlust that trades the user's emotion and will for the power of Carnage. * Form 10: Star Raver: This is Shiba's exclusive sword which he used in the Symphonian war. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:RAVE Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gravity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Sword Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 6